User blog:Sky-Dragoon-Twilight/DaL Theory: Are Tohka and Mio the same person?
This theory is something I literally just thought of thanks to one user. So before I start I'd like to thank Kirby 172 for making me create this theory. Now that the main part's over, here's my theory about how I believe the mysterious Mio we've learned about isn't a new character because Mio's is actually Tohka's real name. ~ In Volume 12 a new mystery was born, the identity of a character we only know as Mio who had a connection to Shido and Mana. Shido mentioned her in his berserk state causing Mana to remember a bit about her but barely anything to give us any answers except that she's "a young girl with long hair" which fits Phantom's description. However after seeing Kirby's comment I suddenly felt a connection I hadn't notice click in my brain. So I'll explain how I think that Tohka might actually be the Mio girl that Shido was referring to. When Date A Live began we learned that Shido was Kotori's adopted older brother and didn't remember anything before some time before her parents adopted him, he did have a Sister however. Volume 12 then revealed both him and Mana were once prisoners of the DEM, Shido escaped and lost his memories while Mana didn't and lost her memories, likely due to Westcott. Shido revealed there was someone else with them, someone who was supposed to protect Mana. That person was the girl named Mio. Later on in the present story's beginning, Shido meets a girl without a name or any memories. After getting her trust he names her Tohka after the day they met. This was believed to be their first meeting... or was it? Perhaps this wasn't actually the first time they met. As we know, Phantom has made people into Spirits and Volume 12 basically confirmed every Spirit in the series was a human she transformed by this method. All of the spirits have a bit of amnesia in the sense of origins and similar things, but Tohka's memory? To best describe it, the other spirits have memories like Swiss Cheese, but Tohka's memory is a giant hole. She had to have had a name like the others, but she doesn't remember it. The biggest clue to a time Tohka had regained her lost memories was when she Inversed. It wasn't fully proven, but the sudden change and how she didn't remember anyone she had met in the story, maybe she didn't regain any memories but she did shift them. These weren't the memories we had seen her own before then, it was like a second person swapped with Tohka. You might ask "doesn't this prove the theory wrong already?", I think not. Recall Shido's berserk state in Volume 12? That wasn't Inversing yet he suddenly had a different set of memories. In his case he did remember and Tohka's lost memories being in her Inverse state weren't confirmed at all. One could say the darkness of the night and time that had passed (since Shido before his amnesia was a child, so its been atleast 5 years) could have made Inverse Tohka not recognize him IF she got her lost memories back while Inversed. For another point of reference I'll even use Origami's inverse form. When she was inversed in the old Timeline she seemed empty, if it was a different set of memories then that would mean there was nothing in those memories left leaving her empty. The new timeline filled this with her Old Timeline's self. The old timeline self of Origami was her old memories so her inverse form was literally another set of memories. Now for Shido's berserk state again, I feel when he recalled who Mio was he had his memories as "Shido Takamiya" which was before he met Kotori and therefore all memories after were locked away. This is a possible thing as in the series Golden Time the main protagonist lost his memories but when he got them back he forgot the new ones he made, so Shido likely has the same thing happen here. Due to this he doesn't remember Tohka, therefore when he remembers Mio if they are the same person he doesn't have the memories of Tohka to connect they are the same person. As such he doesn't realize it but Shido Itsuka knows who Tohka is and not Shido Takamiya. We know that Phantom and now maybe even Westcott can erase someone's memories, Tohka has likely had one of them erase her memories. Going by my theory I believe that its more likely that Westcott did it since her remembering Shido or Mana at all could be dangerous. At this time she may have not been a spirit and therefore he didn't bother keeping her, either that or she managed to escape in some form. If we use my Westcott origin theory this could have been when Phantom left the DEM and made her move which gave the amnesiac Mio her chance to escape in the confusion. Eventually after Phantom likely gave her a Sephira Crystal hoping she'd end up finding Shido one day, possibly why she made Kotori one so it was guaranteed they'd meet again. Phantom's mysterious and we don't know her real name as Phantom's just the title used to refer to her, but Mio's reveal seemed so different is the fact not only did it have a description matching a character but it fit something most of us probably didn't recall. Tohka also has amnesia that's so bad she forgot her name, even Shido and Mana knew what their first names were despite the amnesia. It was literally the fact Tohka lacked a name that made this theory seem so sound, because Mio was the name of someone who fit Tohka's description and was someone Shido knew. The fact Tohka was the first spirit Shido officially encountered due to story events and when it started seemed to make a foreshadowing through a connection to a past event, in fact it even helps point out why out of all the Spirits that Westcott could have gone after (plus the fact he already had one) he specifically chose Tohka to be the one he'd make Inverse. If Westcott knew Shido and had him prisoner, knew his last name and has his sister with the DEM for so long... then wouldn't it be reasonable he knows Tohka more than she knows herself. As such, this is why I believe that Tohka and Mio are the same person. ~ And that's it for my theory, so what do you think of it? Does it sound like we finally have a clue to Tohka's identity after 11 volumes of not even one hint? Feel free to tell me what you think below. Category:Blog posts